gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Noki Bay
Noki Bay is an area in Super Mario Sunshine. It takes place on the coast of Isle Delfino. Inhabitants The predominant indigenous species in Noki Bay are the "Noki." Their homeland seems to be a fairly independent from the rest of Isle Delfino with having their own king, Noki King. Episodes Episode 1: Uncork The Waterfall The normal blue water of Noki Bay is all purple and polluted. The elderly Noki believes that it's the corked-up waterfall that's preventing fresh water from filling the bay. Mario goes up the side of the rock wall to where a weasel in a cannon dome is situated on the cork, then tosses a Bob-omb back at the weasel to defeat him and cause the waterfall to uncork itself. This will give Mario a Shine Sprite. Episode 2: Boss Of The Tricky Ruins A Shine Sprite is hidden in an ancient chamber under the cliff side of Noki Bay, and Mario must scale up the rock walls in order to get to it. Before he ground-pounds his way into the chamber, though, he has to deal with Gooper Blooper for a third time who's waiting for Mario at the top of the cliff. As he did in Ricco Harbor, Mario must squirt the ink off Gooper's face before pulling on its nose and letting it snap back while watching out for its tentacles. Episode 3: Red Coins In A Bottle The elderly Noki now believes that the water pollution is coming from underwater, and gives Mario a fishbowl helmet to help him breathe underwater to better deal with the problem. Before Mario does, though, he is tested out by swimming inside a bottle of water full of coins to collect eight red coins. This will give Mario a Shine Sprite. Episode 4: Eely Mouth's Dentist Now Mario can go down to the depths and deal with the source of Noki Bay's pollution problem: a two-ton four-eyed poisonous eel with bad teeth. Mario goes up to the top of the waterfall and then dives into the waterfall to reach Eely Mouth, where he uses F.L.U.D.D. to clean the eel's blackened teeth while avoiding being swallowed up in his mouth. His reward for this form of dentistry is a Shine Sprite. Episode 5: Il Piantissimo's Surf Swim The water's now clean, and just in time for Il Piantissimo to challenge Mario to a race across the bay to reach a flagpole. Successfully winning the race will earn Mario a Shine Sprite. Episode 6: The Shell's Secret Mario must ascend up to where a giant sea shell is among the structures of Noki Bay to enter a secret level that he must complete to earn a Shine Sprite. Episode 7: Hold It, Shadow Mario! Shadow Mario appears yet again to challenge Mario to squirt him with the FLUDD pack. Episode 8: The Red Coin Fish Again Mario is given a fishbowl helmet so he can go deep-sea diving, but this time it's to go after red coins that are part of a Red Coin Fish that swims around in the deep, occasionally breaking off before reforming itself. Hidden Shine Sprite A yellow bird on one of the topmost ledges will turn into a Shine Sprite when sprayed. Official Profiles and Statistics Steep cliffs and sea beds are what the Nokis call home. The huge waterfall and the 3 soaring towers resonate with mystic history. de:Baia Paradiso es:Cala del Sole fr:Baie Noki Category:Super Mario Sunshine Locations Category:Settlements Category:Homelands Category:Coastal-themed Category:Underwater-themed